This invention relates generally to tunneling or earth boring machines having a rotatable cutter head and rolling cutters mounted on the cutter head. Particularly, the invention relates to the saddle seat arrangements provided between the cutter head and the rolling cutter assemblies that hold the rolling cutter firmly during cutting operations and yet provide for quick replacement of a rolling cutter assembly when necessary. Specifically, the present invention relates to a saddle seat arrangement for mounting of rolling cutter assemblies on the sides of a cutter head in order to maintain the gauge of the bore hole.
Earth boring and tunneling machines, especially raise boring machines, utilize gauge cutters mounted vertically on the sides of the cutter head structure to maintain a uniform diameter along the length of a bore hole. Such rolling cutter assemblies, such as gauge rollers, must be appropriately attached to the cutter head assembly so as to be firmly supported during cutting operations and, yet, the attachment between the rolling cutter head and rolling cutter assembly must provide for ease of replacement when the cutting teeth of the rolling cutter assembly become worn.
Replacement of the rolling cutter assemblies is usually faciliated on site at the bore hole location and, in many cases, it is preferable to replace the rolling cutter assemblies with the cutter head still in the bore hole.
Saddle seat arrangements for rolling cutter assemblies are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,196, 3,851,718 and 3,863,994 which are concerned with the problem of firmly supporting the rolling cutter assembly during cutting operations and, yet, providing for ease of replacement when the rolling cutter assemblies become worn.
These prior art arrangements, and others, however, do not specifically address or solve the problem of providing a saddle seat arrangement for a gauge rolling cutter assembly that facilitates replacement when the cutter head is still in the bore hole.